The Pathology Core Facility represents a reorganization of the Tissue Procurement Facility, combined with histology and immunohistochemistry from the former Molecular Diagnostics Facility, to take advantage of complementary faculty expertise, the existing working relationships of the laboratory components, and the consolidation of individual efforts. This Facility will provide the KCC with five core functions: 1) Tissue procurement, banking, and distribution; 2) Histology services; 3) Microdissection of tissues and laser capture of individual cells; 4) Immunohistochemical staining of tissue sections and cell blocks; 5) Quality assurance and clinical-pathologic data collection. Fresh, frozen, and paraffin embedded tissues are available to participating scientists upon request either ad hoc, from the tissue bank, or from paraffin block archives. Basic histologic services provide processing, slide preparation, slide preparation and staining of human and animal tissues. Immunohistochemical staining is performed on paraffin sections, frozen tissue or cytologic preparations utilizing a broad range of commercial antibodies and probes or using reagents provided by the investigator. Specimens requiring microdissection or laser capture of individual cell types are processed via microscopic evaluation by the Core surgical pathologists. All specimens are reviewed are reviewed as to organ type, tumor content, and tissue viability. Where appropriate, clinical-pathologic data is provided. Members of this facility participate in the oversight committee, reviewing all research quests and setting priorities for the distribution of tissues. Cancer center members in six of the seven programs use the services of this core facility. In the last six months of 1999 banked tissues and archival specimens have been provided to ten KCC investigators. Thirteen KCC scientists have used the histology of immunohistochemistry services. The Pathology core facility provides basic services as well as informative specimens analyses to KCC members. This is reflected in the number of active collaborations and the generation of original articles published in peer-reviewed journals.